


骑士学院（2）

by 吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 原创, 约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E
Summary: 凶名在外的美貌骑士长x仰慕他的骑士学院学妹，上一篇的后续。是约稿，原创oc，感谢金主同意放出！
Kudos: 1





	骑士学院（2）

“好的，我一个人没问题……不会逞强，情况有变立即求援……从人数推算，对面应该无力发动下一波进攻了你放心吧……行了别啰嗦，你军衔比我低两级，现在我命令你马上撤退。”

夹在近乎垂直的峭壁当中，狭长幽暗的山谷平日很难晒进日光，只有当暮色将至，斜阳越过远山时，这一日的余辉才会落入峡谷深处。琉沙娜目送同伴们互相搀扶的背影穿过原野，消失在地平线下。回过头就看到了奇妙的景象：

被残阳照耀的山壁上，在那紧贴岩根的低处正闪动着冷色的磷光。

应当是某种晶体的碎粒，全都是瑰丽的蓝色、紫色。随落日移动在她眼前沿山谷的轮廓徐徐亮起，幽微星点仿佛一条流淌过谷底的长河。

大概是混战中的魔法融化了山体表壳，让岩层中沉积的天然矿物得以露出。

而她居然坚守在此几昼夜都毫无印象，无疑又是战斗对人精神消耗何等巨大的佐证。明明这样一幕对她而言，只消看过一眼，就绝无可能忘记。

——那蓝色就像结霜的冰湖，而紫色则如无月的星空。

没有温度的，又仿佛正在燃烧中的色彩。琉沙娜眼前似乎又浮现了那双异色瞳，它们不近人情，淡漠又倨傲，如同凝固的冷色火焰，转瞬间定定看向她时却又美丽得令人屏息。在他眼中倒影的自己，就像是不自量力而被俘获，最终冻结在冰晶中的小飞虫。

那双属于一个她数年未见，却又频频在辉煌战报中听闻其消息的人的眼睛。

……不，等等，孤身临战前想起前男友，套在她看过的那些剧本和小说里，怎么想都是不太妙的伏笔吧？

仿佛怀有同样想法，刻意不让她将宝贵的休整时间沉浸在往事中，从不远处的头顶上方传来一声低沉的龙鸣。

在这昼夜交替，渐暗的黄昏天空中，那个庞大身影比苍白的落日本身更鲜红炽烈，宽阔双翼就像裹上一层飞扬的火焰，气势逼人地穿过高耸的山脊落到她面前。

地面的浮尘被重量激起，而收拢了翅膀的红龙在降落后顺势把头抵在她肩上一拱，差点把没站稳的琉沙娜顶了个趔趄。

好吧。和师兄那头与他如出一辙，高冷矜持的银龙完全不同，她安抚地抱了抱自家暴躁、坏脾气，又出乎意料爱撒娇的红龙。她面前的大家伙体态优美，鳞片犹如赤色金属散发华丽辉光，然而弩箭、撕咬和魔法留下的创伤在其上如同宝石擦伤的微瑕。尽管它小心地收起翅膀藏好，琉沙娜还是注意到有一边的翼膜破开了不小的洞。

红龙甩了甩尾巴，琉沙娜抚摸过它肩颈上一道撕裂鳞片，还在渗血的伤口，轻轻将额头贴在修长的龙吻上。

就在她身后，山谷深处藏着对战局意义非凡的大型传送阵，数天后将运来宝贵的物资和药品。她所在的小队临时守于此地，却不小心泄露行踪引来敌方注意。激战延续了数个昼夜，判断对方似乎已放弃啃下这块硬骨头，她作为在场勋阶最高的骑士，当即下令其他伤损疲乏的同伴先行回驻扎地求援。

全怪她平日里太散漫，到了这种关头，即使实力过硬也让队友放不下心，个个走的将信将疑、忧心忡忡。

山谷地处偏远，好处是狭长的地形让她把守住关隘就能以一当百，坏处是虽然概率很小，但万一对面还没死心再度来袭，她就只能一人一龙守到天明援军到来——机动性最强的龙骑士附近可只有她一个。

琉沙娜为红龙简单处理了下伤口，大家伙伏下身趴在地面上，用布满棘刺的赤色长尾把她圈在身前，舒服地打了个呼噜，微烫的呼吸拂动她垂落的长发。

说起来当年她分手的事，这家伙也是个不大不小的导火索。伊莱亚执意想让她留在安全的后方，而她本来是想瞒着恋人，届时战场相见木已成舟，就算是他也没办法。结果却是她刚偷偷驯服了这头红龙，离开没一会儿，回来就看到它和没事就飞来找她的银龙打得天翻地覆，附近的建筑都拆了一片。

参军的事也瞒不住了，两个人大吵一架，琉沙娜干脆骑上龙负气出走。后来战事变动，更是又天各一方。

她把大个头的红龙从翅膀到尾巴尖都仔仔细细检查了一遍，确认有些伤口看上去厉害，其实并无大碍，以龙的恢复力几天就能长好，这才放下心找了个舒服的姿势靠着它坐下休息。

红龙低鸣一声，用修长的身体把主人围住。它鲜亮的鳞片看上去像金属一样锋利冰冷，但因为火焰的天赋反而是暖的。融融热意在夜晚将至的时刻为她驱散了寒冷，琉沙娜甚至生出困意，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

展开完好的那半边龙翼覆上她的身体，这些天的奔波与战斗甚至让龙都有些疲倦。红龙蹭蹭琉沙娜的手臂，把头枕到她膝盖上，在这世上最信任依赖之人身旁合上眼睡着了。

……喂。琉沙娜无奈地摸了摸那个沉重的红色脑袋，他们两个里总得有一个是醒着的，本来还以为能抽空睡上一小会，结果这不是还得替它守着吗？

奇幻又强悍，对常人来说可望而不可及，只存在于传说中的龙像大型宠物一样依偎着她，自从上战场后，这样安逸的时刻仿佛已经是上辈子的记忆了。

如果最后埋骨于此也不算太差，琉沙娜慢慢抚摸着红龙的鳞片，眯起眼睛又打了个哈欠，突然脑子里冒出这个想法。

山谷里那些随处可见的蓝与紫的光点在夜中愈加幽亮，置身于这磷光清辉汇成的河流中，被和那双她最喜欢的异色瞳相同的熟悉色彩所包围，仿佛正在被伊莱亚用专注得毫无偏移，又冷又烫，令人无法抗拒的目光注视着……可真是一个好地方啊。

这次能活下去，就去找他。

当趁夜来袭的响动将昏昏欲睡的琉沙娜和膝盖上睡得正香的红龙同时惊醒，拔剑猛然站起时，唯有这个念头在她脑中无比清晰强烈地浮现。

——她以后再也不嘲笑那些剧本和小说俗套了。

“要是能活着回去，我就……”这个句式，好像还真就是必死的伏笔。

闪身躲过破空而来的魔法飞弹，用剑格挡来自侧面的袭击，兵器压制中发出令人牙酸的金属钝响。在那些清冷的磷光照耀下，年轻龙骑士的动作即使于夜中也一样轻盈协调，在对方被加在剑上的劲力掀翻后，顺势抓住破绽挥出一道血光。

灼热的龙息如炎流腾腾卷过，似乎要将山谷中每一寸土地都烧焦烤裂。盘旋在半空的红龙居高临下，不时俯冲飞掠。即使如此，对方派来的人也太多了，让她几乎怀疑是有间谍将传送阵的消息透出。如果不是正好守在狭长山谷唯一的入口，恐怕他们单薄的防线早已垮散。

琉沙娜不知道激战已经过了多久，但她听得出自己从骑士学院中接受训练以来就平稳有力的呼吸此时渐渐趋近混乱涣散，心脏剧烈跳动，将血液输往四肢百骸，却还是跟不上脱力的速度。

配合默契的红龙落到前方，展开双翼将主人护在身后，而她则将指尖滚烫血滴抹入剑上的暗槽，有暗金符文在银色剑身上明灭浮动，仿佛即将活转。

要在这里用掉剑上的附魔禁咒，还真是亏大了啊……

就在下一秒，夜空中传来一声悠长又清越的龙鸣，音色如同少年手中的横笛。

近乎不可思议的情境，让她一时竟疑心是体力过耗的幻觉。此夜的天空黑沉如一张将月与星都囊括反卷的巨幕，吸走湮灭一切光辉。乍然现于其上的银龙身形修长又优美，就仿佛一轮明净清亮的新月。

而龙背上的骑士，即使相隔遥远，他的目光也让她心间如燃烧般颤栗起来。

银龙自高处俯冲，它身躯庞大，却出人意料地轻盈灵巧，在空中滑翔倒像是在不着力地漂浮。月下的双翼流动着绮丽的光影，挥动时卷起的气流将四面八方袭来的箭矢与飞弹尽数冲开。那位身份不明的来者伏低身形，完全辨不清面容。但琉沙娜认得出他正在龙背上拉开一把漆黑的长弓。

无形的弦在狂风中拉满，脱手的瞬间，箭头封印的法阵化作璨亮金芒点燃半边夜空，投下拖着长长火尾的流星，砸在谷口那支小规模的队伍头上。

……他怎么每次出场都像个反派啊。

琉沙娜在心里吐槽，她靠着红龙歇了歇，手已经麻得快握不稳剑，不用看就知道现在多狼狈，一万个不愿现在见到他。

然而无论谁都心知肚明，在所有来自学院的骑士心中，也唯有这个人，只需现身就能让人打心底觉得“稳了”。

人们认同他有多危险，就有多清楚他的强大可靠。

没理由他会在这时出现啊？

明知是在违背骑士敬诚服从的美德，她还是私下去请求直属长官让她离伊莱亚越远越好，哪怕去看守海礁风浪里的灯塔。最好直到战争结束都别见面，一刀切省得她心烦。

那位英武的戎装女公爵只是露出一个心领神会的微笑：“不用紧张，我也有点想看你那个傲慢的师兄怎么吃苦头。”

“只不过现在可以躲起来，到了战场上可别给我当逃兵啊？”

她十分不服气，但无法反驳。

哪怕与视若天神，心心念念的人在一起，就像爬上山巅后，抬头望去发现隐在雾后的又是一重重耸立的山头，还是会遇到难以消解的苦恼。索性不去多想，一心在战场上挥刃还更轻松。

这是逃避、是胆怯、是怠惰，是不负责。她曾发誓要勇往直前，为了守护无辜者的生命和骑士的荣耀，面对滴血的刀尖也无畏冲锋。偏偏轮到所爱之人时却顾虑重重，退缩不前。

但现在是不能骑上龙就跑的。

琉沙娜僵硬地等在原地。

银龙优雅地降下，和她那每次都非弄出惊天巨响不可的大家伙不同，就连降落也轻巧得像片羽毛，双足刚勾住地面，就马上亲热地探头来蹭蹭她。净凉的银鳞在月色下浮动着水面般的流光，实在是与夜晚再契合不过的美丽生物。

耸着翅膀的红龙马上像争宠的大猫一样把那个搁到别人骑士肩上的头用角顶开。

两头龙互相瞪视着对峙，低沉的哼声自喉间滚过，而它们的龙骑士之间则涌动着更为诡异的沉默。

银龙的主人反而落在它后面，他的脚步很急也很快，漆黑的斗篷从山谷没膝的草尖上掠过，没有沾上半点深夜的露水。这人影乍一看并不打眼，裹紧的长斗篷虽然掩不住修长挺拔的美好线条，但实在太朴素了，没有任何纹章和徽记，只用一枚铜别针别在一边肩上。他用手按住头上的风帽不被吹开，已经露出的面容像是扫去浮云，拭净灰霾的月亮。

只是这份美貌的主人气势傲慢又危险，让那夺人的容光仿佛也成了自然界中对弱小生物常见的潜在示警，就如同月亮也总是生于混沌而冷酷的黑夜。

那双异色瞳再度与她对视。这时琉沙娜才意识到，在分离的日子中她一直在不自觉地寻找色彩。骑马行军时路边荒草中摇曳的紫龙胆与天竺菊，野雀展翅瞬间背上斑斓一闪的彩羽，暴雨之前当然还有刚才遍布山谷峭壁的那些闪动的可爱晶粒。

她如临大敌地握紧剑柄，剑身甚至从鞘中滑出不起眼的一小截，又被她赶紧压回去，同时无意义地挺直了背脊，没什么希望地暗暗祈求他们能像任何两个相遇于战场上的骑士那样，结束短暂却有力的交谈后各自回归驻地。

恩赐般在一日尽头落入峡谷深处的斜阳早已不在，夜幕中那些幽微的瑰丽星点宛如从未存在般消隐在岩壁上。少了它们的提醒，于是疲累得昏了头的龙骑士完全忘记了，自己刚才还想着假如没死就马上回去找他。

以为快没命了的时候最想见的人，等危险解除了他真正站到面前却反而想逃得越快越好——人类，尤其是溺于爱河之人，确实会因其荒谬之举而令神明感到困惑。

“解决了，那就走吧。”来人在她面前站定，凝着浮冰的目光浅浅停留一瞬，平静自然地从她身上掠开。察觉到她还愣在原地，甚至抬了抬优美的下颌催促：“这里的传送阵是必须保住的重要中转节点，希望还能看到它完好无损的样子。”

“您会看到的，保证没有一个敌人可以越过我们接近它。”琉沙娜浅浅吸一口气，毫不客气地回敬。

“你们？”来之后他并没有看到其他骑士。

“毕竟不是谁都像大师兄一样不需要同伴。”她转身向山谷深处走去。

“看来你的确过得很快活。”似乎毫无情绪波动的声音从身后传来。

她在腰间别着一面橡木手盾，刀痕深重，连纹章都被磨光。在学院时她更倾向激进，毫无保留，疾风骤雨般拔剑冲出去，而不是且攻且防。所以这不是她为自己准备的。

而是意味着她已经习惯了在战斗中有同伴的配合，彼此掩护。

走在前面的琉沙娜不易察觉地耸耸肩：“出乎你意料了吗？”

她走自己寻出的小径，在黑夜中了然于心地踏过那些断剑、半倒的尸骸和挡路的巨岩与土坑，看在身后人眼里，就像一头轻盈又警觉的鹿。

伊莱亚自缄默中注视着她。她的背影挺直，似乎跟在学院时没什么变化，依然透着活泼泼的韧性。但仿佛更纤细也更沉重了些，那秀美的鹿角上缠绕了累累的藤条。

他知道如果换做别人，哪怕不经意间她也是不肯露出半点疲态的。

结果迎接他们的是山洞中光芒业已熄灭的传送阵。

这就非常尴尬了。琉沙娜挫败地解释：“我们把魔法造物有多精密脆弱全给忘了。情况太紧急，没意识到即使不受正面破坏，仅仅是山体冲击它就有损坏的可能……”

洞口如帘的枝蔓在她身上投下柔软动人的影子，伊莱亚上前一步迈进山洞中，没有公事公办说任何一句责备的话：“有牺牲者吗？”

“没有的，万幸。”琉沙娜泄气地坐在只余残灰的火堆旁，所有的困乏，消沉和沮丧像在月亮牵引下上涨的潮水般漫上来，“只是几天来的战斗都白费了。”

在那一捧还搭着棕松枝的灰烬对面，她的师兄与恋人坐到另一块裸露的岩石上，将漆黑的长斗篷揭下。星月的光非常稀疏，只照亮了洞口一小块地方。银色与红色，两头互相看不惯的龙疲倦地在山洞外睡着了——它们一个经历了半个夜晚的鏖战，一个从得到消息起就竭尽全力飞向危险的彼方。

她取出火石将火堆复燃，在黑黢黢的洞窟里连火苗都是有气无力又灰暗的。伊莱亚朝她前倾，这个距离下，既不会因他太强的侵略感使气氛陡然凝重，夹在当中的幽微焰色又映亮他的面容。

两个人不约而同忽略了其实还有下山去不远处驻地过夜的选项。

“你不该出现在这里的。”

“你这么认为，那我确实不该来。”

气氛瞬间又冷下去，她只是觉得以两人驻地的距离，他真的来太快了。但话一出口不知怎么就带上了刺。

在新的沉默中，只有那团刚刚复苏，逐渐伸展开的火烧得哔剥作响。火光和黑暗如同有魔力般涂抹两个人的面容，荣誉、疲惫、多疑和责难都被洗去了，留下的是两张时常见到的脸：当梦中漂流至海中央，漫步于星之上，或是步上山巅，总会如电光般一闪的那个人。

时间停止了，或是有谁在恶作剧，把表盘的指针平白拨了好几圈。

拥抱的力量比每一次都强，琉沙娜觉得环抱在背后的手臂似乎还在不甘心地收束，她连呼吸都紧促起来，又或者让她喘不上气来的仅仅是那双眼睛的迫近。

她不知道自己同样也像抓紧浮木那样揪着他的衣服。

永不停歇的风自山洞口呼啸穿过，那团火在拥吻的两人身侧柔软地颤动着，记不清是谁先站起来绕过火堆。从一开始到现在，隔在两人之间一直是轻轻抬足就能迈过的火堆而已。

松木、硝烟、夜露……起初尝到这样冰冷的气息，在温软又缠人的轻缓摩擦后，渐进的热度让亲吻更深长，还将其他地方薄脆的冰壳一并融化。

琉沙娜突然开始脸红心跳，就好像她是初次坐在这个人怀里一样。

总是绷紧着戒备偷袭，就算回到安全的驻地，有了洁白的床铺和冒蒸汽的热水，僵硬的身体自己也不肯放松，现在几乎已被视为战场难解的后遗症之一。但此刻蜷在伊莱亚怀中，她的四肢快要像移到壁炉旁的蜡一样软下去，完全被野火般来势汹汹的情潮浸透。

已经暖起来的手很自然地侵入外衣的缝隙中，火堆的作用虽然迟缓，但相当及时地展现。即使被弄乱了衣服，在初秋时节的深夜裸露出肌肤也没有被寒气侵袭。

早已对痛楚麻木钝感的身体，在这时却敏感得耳中捕捉到衣物摩擦的细微响动就仿佛有只手拂过她某根弦般轻轻一颤。被充分搅缠过的舌根还在发麻，从半敞的制式上衣露出半边雪色丰腻的乳团，粉润的乳尖不需爱抚就硬涨起来。

太要命了……这家伙对她根本就是人形春药吧？

如此腹诽着，琉沙娜不自觉地收缩双膝，匀称修长的腿夹紧他的腰暗示般磨蹭了两下。腿根内侧曾经有绵绵的软肉，情动时他时常捏握着举高她的双腿，将膝盖压到她两侧，彼时的手感又软又弹，故而还经常被他留下斑斑淡红的齿痕。

而现在夹紧他的地方紧致柔韧，剥开衣摆的手无比契合地握住陷下的腰窝，轻而易举地掌控着她晃了晃。

琉沙娜茫然地抬头看他，眼中透着浅浅的水光。但她很快就明白过来，转而俯下头用温暖的唇贴了贴他锁骨处的伤痕。在龙骑士强大的自愈力下已将近消去，但棕褐色的伤疤横亘在冷白皮肤上依旧异常鲜明。

舌尖探出，湿濡地舔了舔，继而被她亮出牙尖咬了一下。那处的皮肤很薄，即使她没下力，伊莱亚依然感到细微的，挑逗般的刺痛一闪而过。

他下意识地掐紧了她的腰。

“看来我们过得都不怎么样。”琉沙娜愉快地做下结论。

伊莱亚的回复是一个迅疾的深吻。正面相对的身体贴合得那样密切，呼吸同调得像是一个人，细浓的睫毛轻抖着相触，密密匝匝地交叠在一处。长时间的亲吻缓缓抽走气息，琉沙娜挣扎着发出含糊的声音，反倒被他嘲笑般轻哼一声，发狠地堵住了唇。

手在衣服中侵入得更深，她稍稍分神想了下皱巴巴还有破损的衣服回到驻地会不会被看出端倪。胸前被握住毫不留情地下狠劲揉了揉，细嫩的穴口也给迫开逼出水液，好了，这下她下身那里又会被浸透了。

身体的记忆似乎比头脑更长，轻易地认出这个人的手指，将指节整节含吮住，就连那层厚密粗糙的茧都足以激发快乐开关。滑来滑去的肉核被两指并拢固定住，忍受着失去轻重的拨动揉弄。顶在臀沟间份量十足的灼热也胁迫般搏动着，似乎等不及将蓄积已久的恼怒与欲望尽数发泄在她身上。

久违的强烈刺激不止激活了这些日子她身上近乎消失的敏感带，还唤醒了曾经被翻来覆去，折腾得欲哭无泪的记忆。琉沙娜头皮发麻，不妙的预感浮上心头。设身处地想一下，这么久没见，刚刚还你来我往地刺了半天，气还没消，怎么想他肯定都温柔不起来。

原本环在他颈后的手收回来，推着压下的肩，临阵脱逃地找借口：“等等，我果然还是觉得这个地方不太适合……”

“我这么好说话的吗？”

伊莱亚反问，无视她犹豫不决的挣扎，低头含住晃来晃去的诱人乳尖。比看上去要柔软的黑发蹭在她下颌，与上次见面时相比长了不少。

一问一答在不大的山洞中回荡，这时她才留神听出，虽然不明显，这里竟然是有回音的。还没等想明白其间的关联，已经陌生的疼痛与冲击感骤然挺入。穴口的肉瓣柔软又细嫩，浸着黏腻的水液贴在粗大火热的柱身上，几乎快被他融化。只顶入了头部，撑胀感就将下腹挤得满当当，差点忍不住将那压迫感化作呻吟喊出来。

“停停停……”她连忙叫停，不要面子地按着眼前因腰腹使力微微耸起的肩膀，坚实光滑的肌肉隔着衣料，像是抚摸某种进食前的猛兽，艰难地借力把自己提上一截。嫩红的穴肉因此吐出小半截绷着筋络的茎身，硕大的龟头还卡在里面，穴口足足被挣圆一圈。低头看一眼就觉得心惊，她赶紧别开目光。

“嘶，下面撑得好难受，你难道是又大了吗？”

……伊莱亚忍无可忍地捏住她微颤的臀肉向下一按，终于把她的满口胡话堵住了。

完全贯入的肉茎挤压着下沉的柔软内腔，水液润泽的颤栗快感与擦扯肉壁的涩痛同时迸发。随着毫无停顿的一下下顶撞抽插，紧致湿热的内里像是在反复翻搅般被对待，火热的，海潮般的快感意外快速地蓄积与释放，大脑好像也跟着完全混乱。分不清是快乐到了无法承受的极致化为痛楚，还是反而痛意激发了快感。

还是说，只要这个人带来的一切，她都全盘接纳，甘之如饴。

抽捣中水液来回的清响比每一次都更明显，似乎不仅是衣衫半褪，相拥的两人下身相接处，紧窄的小口和肉茎所传来，而是近乎将那些黏腻淫荡的水声回荡于四面八方，充溢着小小的山洞，让耳朵都滚烫起来。

……回声。她那几近被烧得停止运转的大脑终于想了起来。

“都说了不要在这里……”

因为抬起头，别的东西也映入眼帘。被火堆焰光映成晕黄的山壁上，交缠的人影被描摹得无比清晰，已经到了看一眼就禁不住脸红心跳的地步。

“有什么可在意的。”被她愤愤咬住肩膀的伊莱亚嘲笑般地说，他自来即有种旁若无人的风采。

正因他自始至终坚定不移，很少有事物能让那双美丽却冰冷的眼睛偏离视线，所以当那样能吸引他的东西出现时，任何人也别想让他放弃。

“因为你不会来找我。”

琉沙娜大口喘着气，几乎觉得体力比之前的战斗消耗得还要快。她开始嫌弃胸前这两团太过沉重，在无休止的自下而上的捅插中，不仅下面又热又痛，小腹都像要被撑坏，圆白的乳球也晃得坠坠生疼，甚至想自己伸手托一把。但那样实在是太过羞耻，超出底线了。

“所以我来了。”他说。

这是对她之前“你不该出现在这里吧”疑问的回答。

“没错，本来确实是不会。”她的长发不知何时被他顺手解开，柔顺的丝缕在纠缠中乱糟糟地黏在颊边，或是绞进半褪的衣服里。琉沙娜抬起头，半眯着眼睛说。她身体软绵，被撞得快散了架，蜷在他腿上也低了一小截，灼热的吐息正巧拂在凸起的喉结上。

“但在这个山谷里，我看到一些发光的小石头……”她的声音在强势的撞击中支离破碎，但那话语的含义在二人之间早已无需多言。

“那颜色让我想起你，只有你——伊莱亚师兄。所以即使作为埋骨之所，这地方也十分合格了。”

伊莱亚顺从地闭上眼睛，让她隔着薄薄的眼睑去亲吻那瑰丽的异色瞳。

这一触如一声响亮的呼号，天翻地覆，她被推倒在地面上，垫着衣服和早先她和同伴抱进来的干草。骑士的绑腿和长裤被扯下，似乎又要像之前常做的那样把她的腿举高抬到他肩上。

“喂喂，都多久不做了起码先让我习惯习惯……”

琉沙娜觉得自己的腰快断了。

不仅因为身体差点被对折，插到底的粗硕肉茎在动作变换中甚至往里又顶了顶，过激的痛与爽让大脑一片空白，甚至产生内腔移位般的可怕想象。这混入快感中的甜蜜痛意让她即使在混沌中也清醒地意识到，他是真实的。于是快感又翻倍了。

在白天，她巡逻、战斗和训练，再用琉特琴、杂书、烧烤和结伴狩猎填充空闲的时光。唯有夜晚，躁动随晚风一丝一缕渗入心中。她偶尔也会做那种……的梦，梦中人当然只有那一个。每次翻身坐起，她懊恼地主动要求轮班守夜，让夜晚的寒意降下双颊的红热。

而现在他是真实的。跨过那些误会与争执，终于得以重逢。

快感像泡沫被吹到最大，飘飘然浮上青空，最终“啪”地爆裂。

紧窄的甬道抽缩着套住直贯花心的肉茎，透明的水液冲开闸门般从腿心漫溢出来，那股湿黏流满了原本光洁的私处和股缝。她的身体痉挛般乱颤，被放下来，无处凭依的双腿最后还是缠上伊莱亚的腰。那腰身在有力的抽送后，用精液将原本就乱七八糟的柔嫩内腔弄得更加污浊。

无论在这个夜晚发生多少奇妙的相遇，太阳照常升起。它刚冒出一角的，丝绸般柔软的金芒如梭子上抽出的丝，纤细轻悄地透入这个高处的山洞。光影的分界线正跨过那对沉睡的青年男女，他们相拥而眠的姿态就像为彼此而生那样契合。

假如让那些对美的虔敬超过对神的虔敬的艺术家看到这一幕，世上准会多出一幅传世名作。可惜这个晨曦初升之日，山谷中只有他们两人。

骑士良好的作息习惯让琉沙娜和伊莱亚昨夜无论折腾到多晚，第二天都准时地睁开眼。这时那种情醉神迷，如同被花仙将爱微花汁滴入眼中的魔力似乎消退了些，谁也没想好要说什么。

于是他们同时转过头，但这沉默绝非尴尬的静寂，而是心照不宣的噤声，充满生机的喜悦就在其下汩汩流过。

上天在创造那场厄难令他们重逢后，又降下另一幕富有寓意的奇景。

这两名龙骑士并肩坐在一处，自制高点看见蓝与紫的晶光从狭谷深处逐次亮起，冷色的磷光如同数千只萤火虫一齐飞旋，又仿佛一条流淌过谷底的长河。

“你说的就是这个？”伊莱亚轻声问。

琉沙娜朝他点点头。

“这些少见的小石头只出现在边境的山谷中，”他解释道，“一天里有两个时刻会经照耀放出光来。它们被叫做霞滴石，因为那两个时刻就是霞光熠耀的黄昏和黎明。”

寓意为“期待与你再度相逢”。

他偏过头，再度吻上她。


End file.
